DWMA Undercover for Love?
by Yuki-Price
Summary: When BlackStar and Maka go out to eat for the first time alone together, Maka slowly falls inlove with BlackStar. They have to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the gang. And the rest of the school. Lets see how this will turn! (I am so sorry. I will have to stop writing this story. Thank you for your time but I will write another one.
1. Chapter 1 A New Love Blooms

_Hello guys! This is my first FanFiction so I hope you like it! the next chapter should be out later tonight or tomorrow. HAPPY SPRINGBREAK!_

_ -Musiclover2020_

Chapter 1. A New Love Blooms.

(Makas' POV)

It's been 3 weeks since Soul has been in training as a death scythe with papa, so it gets lonely around here. As I was studying in the library, I see a blue haired assassin walk up to me, as usual, saying,

"WHY STUDY WHILE YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH ME! THE GREAT, ALMIGHTY, BLACKSTAR!"

"Because, BlackStar, I have to study for this test!" I say in a serious tone.

I really have to get an A on this test. Since Soul has not been around I have to do everything in the apartment and never have a chance to get even a glimpse of the books.

"Oh crap! I forgot about the test! Hey Maka, can you help me study? Tsubaki has been helping Liz with her studying."

BlackStar sounded serious about us studying together. As a good friend I couldn't say no.

"OH THANK YOU MAKA!-"

He hugs me with a huge smile on his face, almost like he was actually happy to study.

"I asked Kid if he could help, but as usual he had to help Liz with her eyebrows. I asked 3 months ago and still he is doing her eyebrows!"

I was happy to help a friend. Maybe I can even make dinner for us!

"So, we can go to a restaurant first, then we can go to your place to…study." BlackStar said in a low tone, and even blushing a little.

"S- Sure, sounds fun! Remember to bring your books." So is this like a…date? No no no no. Just friends….studying.

"Okay see you tonight at…8?" Says BlackStar in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah. Meet me at my place. Then we can go eat."

"Okay! Wear something fancy!"

"Okay."

Man, if BlackStar and I are going out FANCY then I will need help from Liz.

(BlackStars POV)

"Bye BlackStar, I'm going to help Liz study!" As Tsubaki was walking out the door, I realized she knows Maka the most, as a girl.

"WAIT!"

Tsubaki was startled as she heard me yell. Hopefully she will help me with tonight.

"Yes blackstar?"

"Can you help me dress for tonight? I'm going out to eat with Maka and we are dressing fancy."

Tsubaki had a look in her eye, like she knew something.

"Yes! Okay so to dress, you have a tux right? Maka will fall head over heels for you if you where this!"

As I looked at the clothes she picked, it was a white collared shirt with a black vest, black slacks, a coat and a red tie. With black dress shoes and black socks.

As I put on my clothes, I couldn't put on my tie. Up and left? No, crap!

"Hey Tsubaki can you help me with my tie?"

She puts on my tie and makes a cool knot that looks sharp.

"Thank you Tsubaki! CRAP ITS 7:40! I have to go or Maka will kill me!"

(Makas' POV)

Hopefully blackstar likes my dress. Liz picked out a long red dress that goes a little above my ankles, with my red heels and a black chain with some red charms around my ankle. She picked Red bows as well with black gems. I look up at the clock,

"Crud! BlackStar is 5 minutes late!"

As I was thinking to myself, I hear the door. Must be BlackStar! I open the door and see blackstar in a tux with a red tie. WE MATCH!? Ugh never tell Liz anything again. I see blackstar has his hand behind his back, holding something.

"Here. I got you these. That's why I'm little late, sorry if I kept you waiting"

He hands me a bouquet of red roses! All beautiful and even the same color of my dress. I know I was blushing a deep red, like the color of these roses.

"U-uh thank you blackstar. I'll go find a vase."

I can't believe BlackStar got these for me. So sweet of him. This could be like a date…

"H-Hey Maka"

"Yes BlackStar?"

"You look beautiful!"

Did he just say…? Yep he did. I have to complement him back.

"Thanks BlackStar! You look really good in your tux."

As blackstar blushes he responds as well

"T-Thank you Maka…We should go eat."

"Oh yeah! Let me get my purse first."

I gather my purse and notice a not on my desk… it's from Soul!

_Maka,_

_BlackStar told me you two are going out to eat and he asked my permission if he could take you. I think BlackStar is a good guy for asking me, as your weapon. But remember, if anything bad happens and blackstar is not around, use those defense moves I taught you and the pocket knife I gave you. I put it on your desk. Have a fun night!_

_-Soul_


	2. Chapter 2 Friendship goes farther

_Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter in chapter one. If I make short chapters I might post another chapter that same day. I'm trying to post a new one everyday. _

_If you like this one then let me know and im thinking of doing another story after this one. If you want another tell me and I will make that happen!_

_-Musiclover2020_

Chapter 2 Friendship goes farther with a twist?

Makas POV

BlackStar and I just got out of the apartment, I have to ask about soul and the note.

"Hey Maka"

What is he going to say? Did he read my mind?

"Those guys are looking at you from behind, I can tell. Hold my hand so they can go away."

I knew there were 2 souls behind us. Ugh perverts. So I held BlackStars hand tightly.

"Okay, they are gone."

"H-Hey BlackStar…"

I was just about to ask about Soul, until we heard footsteps behind us. Loud and hard clomps. We both turned around, it was a man in a white tee and black jeans with a trucker hat and a tattoo on his neck, a snake tattoo. The tall man was holding a pocket knife.

"You must be from the DWMA, now you must DIE!"

He started running towards BlackStar until he did a front flip and landed behind him a used his soul wave length to give him some physical damage.

"I can do this without Soul."

Next it was my turn. I grabbed by pocket knife that Soul gave me and started running to the stranger and have him a slash to his neck. Gushing red came out from the tattoo. Then he started doing punches and slashes with is pocket knife. Luckily the knife did not touch the surface of our skin.

As I was in front, BlackStar was in the back. I gave him a look as in _PUNCH HIM! _We both gave him a huge punch in the stomach and he cough up blood while he dropped his knife.

"I WILL GET REVENGE!" then he started running opposite of us.

I picked up his knife, it had some kind of writing on it.

_You must DIE! Jim Lee_

"The man was Jim Lee."

"Okay, now we have something to report to the big guy. Let's get to dinner."

"Okay BlackStar."

Then as we started walking, I knew that BlackStar is a good guy and he will protect me. No matter what. Then we held hands all the way to the restaurant.

(BlackStars POV)

Man that guy was crazy. And why did Maka have a pocket knife?! There is going to be a lot of talking when we eat.

We finally made it to the Italian place that Maka likes. Thank you Soul!

"Hey, how did you know I love this place?"

Maka is so cute with her green eyes looking up at me. Oh man I think in blushing! Just be cool Star!

"Oh I asked Soul what places you like."

Maka looked like she knew something. What is up with all the girls knowing stuff before I do!

"Um yeah. Soul gave me a note when I was getting my purse."

Maka gave me a folded paper. As I read it, I knew that Soul actually gave me permission to go out with Maka. And good thing Soul gave Maka that pocket knife.

"Oh okay, yeah I did ask him. He is your roommate and your weapon. I knew I had to ask him. It would be a stupid move if I did not."

"Wow BlackStar! That is something a gentlemen would do. T-Thanks."

As we walk in, I see right in front of us were 2 girls, one that is really tall with long black hair. IT WAS TSUBAKI AND ANOTHER GIRL?!

"Hey Tsubaki!"

She turned around and so did the other girl. IT WAS LIZ!

"Oh hey Maka! Since the cat is out of the bag. We are going out!" Said Liz, holding Tsubakis' hand.

"Oh wow! I'm so happy for you!" Said Maka with joy.

"Yeah, me too! As long as you're happy Tsubaki!" 

Makas POV

Wow! I'm happy for Tsubaki!

As BlackStar and I get a table, BlackStar orders a chicken breast with a sprite and I get pasta with a salad and a water.

"So..."

"So you should be glad to hang out with a guy like me!"

"Thanks BlackStar. I want to get to know you better. What music do you like?"

"Well all kin-"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. _

I look at my cell phone and it's… PAPA?! Why would he call me now?

"Hello?"

"_Hey Maka, it's your dad!"_

"Why are you calling me?"

"_I want to wish you luck on the test. Blair told me you were out somewhere studying so I called you."_

"I'm kind of on a date."

I look at BlackStar with a smile and a light pink blush. He does the same

"_DATE! WITH WHO?! IF IT'S THAT SOUL BOY IM GOING TO KILL HIM!"_

And now my ears will bleed.

"Don't tell him we are here. Say I'm getting food while you are staying in my place for about 20 minutes." BlackStar whispered.

I nodded in approval

"Oh, BlackStar and I are studying, but we wanted to get take-out. So he is picking it up."

"_BLACKSTAR?!"_

Even worse.

"Give me the phone." BlackStar whispered

"Oh hey BlackStar!" I gave BlackStar my phone

"Hey Death Scythe! If you're worried about Maka, Don't worry. I respect you. I won't hurt Maka at all!"

"_Okay BlackStar! You have my trust. Tell Maka that I love her. Have a good night!"_

"Good Night to you too sir!"

Wow blackstar handled that well.

"He said he loves you and have a good night."

"Okay. Thanks BlackStar!"

"Anytime!"

After we eat we go straight home hand in hand. When we get to the door, BlackStar looks like he is about to say something.

"H-Hey Maka?"

I look at him, and his blushing cheeks.

"Do you…like-like me?"

WHAT? Did BlackStar asked me if I liked him? I do, it's just…

"Yes. I do BlackStar..."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!"

When I told him, he started hugging me and twirling me around. Then we stopped. We looked into each other's eyes. He made the first move of kissing me. Just little cute kisses.

"I have to go. Text me in 30 minutes okay?"

"Okay BlackStar! Wait? Weren't we going to study?"

"I got this. See you tomorrow!"

And to think BlackStar would study. Ha.

I unlock the door and see Souls jacket on the couch and snoring, yep he's home!

"Gnnh, Oh hey Maka! So how did your date go?"

I'm not going to tell soul about us. Not yet.

"It was fun. BlackStar thought I needed a stress reliever."

"Good Guy."

"Good Night!"

"Night Maka."


	3. Chapter 3 : Secrets just for the two?

Chapter 3: Secrets just for the two?

_**Before we start. Super sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have school and choir competitions so I had no time for writing. I FINALLY got it done! Hope you enjoy! i will try to make the next chapter today! and I'm thinking about making a story. With characters i made. like a book! comment on what you think!And I posted this 8:00 this morning. and woke up at 6. **_

_**-musiclover2020 **_

Makas POV

It's been a week since Blackstar and I started going out. I have been studying with him as well...and some other stuff. JUST KISSING THOUGH! But I managed to get some information into Blackstar, like that was possible.

It's almost time for testing. Professor had to strip Soul again like last time so he won't cheat, and place him in the front of the classroom. Blackstar is next to me this time. Wow that's a first!

"We will start the test in 20 minutes. Take a minute to stretch your legs and socialize before I come back with the test." Professor Stein rolled out of the room on his chair.

I should go tell Blackstar good luck on his test... bad choice.

"LUCK?! ME? HA! IM A GOD! I DON'T NEED LUCK! HAHAHA!"

Blackstar yells while he laughs.

Soul joins the conversation.

"Shut up Blackstar, you will need all the luck you can get, since your dumbass brain can't even keep quiet."

"At least I did not have to strip so the teach won't think I'm cheating."

I try to not laugh but a quick giggle escapes from my lips.

"I give you that one. Hey Maka-"

I look at Soul while Blackstar laughs in the background

"Good luck! Like you will need it. You're smart."

"At least you did not call me-"

"Tiny Tits..."

"MAAAKKKKAAAAAAA-"

"SHIT!"

"CHHHHHOOOOOOP!"

Soul falls on the ground with blood on his face.

"So, which book did you use?" Kid asked questionably.

"The encyclopedia! Volume 3."

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

"Hey kid, how about you write your name so you can have time on the test." Liz tells Kid while she does her eyeshadow.

"Thanks Liz!" Kid writes his name first the letter D.

"Okay everyone! Get back to your seats. Test is passing out. Take your time and wait till I say you can start."

Stein says as he rolls back to the class, after the 3rd time, he fell twice.

"Like I said, good luck!" I tell Blackstar.

"Thanks! Here I'll sit next to you."

As Blackstar walks with me, Liz and Tsubaki sit together as well. They are so cute! I wonder when they will tell everyone?

"You have 4 hours, take your time and don't talk until everyone is done. If you and your neighbor are finished, you can talk on paper. But that's it! Ready? Go!"

*One hour later, 3 hours remain*

Yes! First one done! Blackstar is almost finished. I look around and see kid is still writing his name. Cool, he's on the word kid. That's good. Blackstar gets up and turns in his test. When he gets up and comes back, I get out my notebook and write to Blackstar,

_Hey_

His response is

_**Sup! I feel good about the test. How about you?**_

_Good! Hey how about after the test, we go out on a date. We have no homework, so it's perfect to relax._

_**SURE! Let's go to a park. An amusement park!**_

_TOTALLY! _

_**Then it's a date! How many times have we gone on a date?**_

_Counting the "study sessions" I would say 9 dates. Wow this is our 10__th__ one! _

_**Unless you count school.**_

_No way. Lol!_

_**Okay its set! But we can't let the others know! About us.**_

_You're right! Can we tell Tsubaki? I feel like she should know. _

_**I guess… **_

_Thanks! Do you want to tell anyone?_

_**Not really. **_

We both look at Tsubaki, who is on my right, we slip another note saying

_Hey, remember that date that Blackstar and I went on?_

She nods

_Don't tell anyone… but we have been dating for 3 weeks_

We can tell by the look on her face, she was happy.

She writes back.

_AWESOME! If you need help with dates and all I can help! _

We told her about our date for tonight. She agreed!

*After the test*

YES I have a 100! Top of the class again! I wonder what Blackstar got?

As Blackstar runs to me, he yells

"YAAAHOOOOOO! MAKA I GOT AN 85! MY BEST GRADE! Thanks for helping me study!"

"Anytime!"

He whispers "See you tonight!"

*7:00 PM*

Blackstar POV

I'm walking down in Death City, on my way to Makas apartment. I hear rustling from the bushes

_**WOAH! What was that?! **_

I go over there and see a man pop out… It's Jim Lee.

"Hey you know the girl named Maka Albarn?"

_**How does he know about Maka?**_

I nod, trying not to show fear.

"Okay. Don't tell anyone about this boy, or her pretty mother dies."


	4. Chapter 4: Death fo the new couple?

Chapter 4: Death among the new couple?

BlackStars POV

**MAKAS MOTHER?! I thought she was in Italy?**

I ask him about her mother

"How do you know about her?"

He snickers with an evil grin on his smugly face.

"Let's just say that we used to date, and she went here to live with her daughter…"

**THIS GUY IS MESSED UP! Wait? This guy? He doesn't have a snake tattoo…could it be-**

"As I was saying, don't date her. Or Darleen's pretty face is in the grave. I'll be waiting…"

He leaves without a trace, only leaving a picture of Darleen. I pick up the crumpled photo.

**So this is her mother? She must get the blond hair from another family member. This girl has pure black hair, tall, blue eyes. HAS BIG JUGS! DAMN! NO BLACKSTAR THIS IS MAKAS MOTHER! That's in danger…**

I rush to Makas apartment, I can't tell her what happened. She needs- no we need to relocate. I know that he will try to kill not only Darleen but Maka as well. Actually, ALL OF US NEED TO RELOCATE! He might try to kill whoever is closes to Maka.

I walk up to her door. I bang on it.

_BANG BANG BANG! _

The last bang, Maka opens the door, almost punching Maka in the face. She has this puzzled look on her face, with soul in the background.

"What are you doing here?" Soul says with his eyebrows arched.

"I was thinking the same thing." Maka says, trying to look surprised.

"Maka, Soul. We ALL need to move."

They look surprised.

"What do you mean by MOVE?" they both said.

"I'll explain later, we need the others at kids place. He would know what to do. Get packing. I'll text everyone to get packing. I'll also have Tsubaki pack my things."

I send a group text.

"_SOS meet at Kids place. Packed in your lightest clothing, and weapons if you can."_

I go to Makas room and get her things and pack.

Maka rushes over to me.

"STAR! WHY DO WE NEED TO PACK?!" Maka yells at me.

"Yeah dude?! What's the deal?" Soul says angered

"I will explain when we are there. Soul when we leave secure the place. Maka, grab your knife, same for you Soul. You will need it."

Makas POV

_WHAT THE HELL IS WITH BLACKSTAR?! And why do we need to move? With the others?_

I watch BlackStar pack my things franticly, then he opens my drawer of underwear. I see him blush a deep rose.

"M-Maka please pack, I-I can't do this."

A giggle escapes from my soft lips.

"Okay star. But stay here."

BlackStar blushes a huge red, brighter than his blue hair.

I start packing my bra and panties, I'm gonna pick out some sexy ones, just to freak out BlackStar. I choose my light pink ones with the matching lace bra. I glance over to him, he is even redder than before. Then I pick out my extra short PJs with blue stripes. Then my normal everyday where.

"Maka."

I glance over

"Yeeesssss?"

"Don't where those clothes, go for something different, like a vacation where. I'll explain. "

Okay? That was weird. I choose my band tees and some jeans and shorts. He nods in approval. I go get my bath stuff and get everything I have for weapons. As we head out, Soul gets the whole place breached.

We head over to kids house, surprisingly everyone is here with their stuff packed. Kid opens the door.

"Good BlackStar is here. Now…WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT US HERE?!"

I'm thinking the same thing…

BlackStar starts to preach. "Now everyone I call you here for 3 things one-"BlackStar grabs my hand "we have been dating for 3 weeks. Now this will all make since later. 2nd, When Maka and I where on our first date, a man named Jim lee attacked us, we defeated him and we have his pocket knife. After the tests, I was going to pick up Maka for our date. But a man came up to me. I thought it was Jim lee. He said don't date Maka or her mother dies."

_My…Mother? But…she is in Italy…_

Everyone's face is shocked. They knew what I was thinking.

"And he and Darleen used to date. Apparently he kidnapped her, she was going to surprise Maka, and so they broke up. When he left, a picture of Darleen came out of the pocket. From the info in the picture."

BlackStar turns to me.

"The man in the picture had blond hair. Maka, the man was your uncle, Spirits brother."

Uncle? H-How is this possible?! HOW DOES HE HAVE MY MOTHER?! WHY?! Tears roll down my face. How could he do this?

"Maka it's going to be okay." BlackStar says as he embraces me in his warm strength

"Explain more please?" Kid says questionably

"So he might go after Me, Maka, Soul, all of us! So we need to relocate."

"I see your point. We have to go to father. He will know how to deal with this."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Liz says while stuffing all her stuff in the bag.

BlackStars POV

We are all heading down to the DWMA in kids new car. Good thing it's big. We are at the front of the building. As we walk up there, I walk next to Maka. She is cold I can tell. I give her my big jacket. I might not get it back, oh well!

"T-Thanks. M-Man its c-cold" Maka says while getting warmer. Along with it I give her my scarf and gloves.

"Are you s-sure? I don't want you to get cold."

"I'm next you. I'm good."

She blushes a light pink.

We run into Deaths office.

"Gnnh… WHAAAAAAA?!" He screams in surprise

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT 11 AM?!"

I explain everything that's going on.

"Hmm I see. So this man is Death Scythes brother?"

We all nod

"I see, well in order to relocate, you all need an adult to be with you. I will have professor stein with you. And Marie as well. You will start first thing tomorrow. You will stay here for tonight."

"Sorry I rather sleep in a hotel. Last time a monster was in the basement." Soul says sarcastically

"Okay I will order a hotel that's next to here. You will have to share beds. Since there are an odd number of boys, Maka, do you mind sharing a room with one of the boys?"

"Oh I don't mind at all!" Maka says blushing a little. I know she is thinking about me.

So we are all at the hotel. Maka and I share a room, as well with Liz and Tsubaki, Soul and kid, and patty is by herself. When Maka and I are in our room, we both change. Well… Maka is in the bathroom. Damn! I just go shirtless with my blue PJs. I see Maka come out of the bathroom. Her blue PJS are higher than her mid-thigh and her shirt is just a blue tank. Wow… I blush my face off as she does the same.

"O-Okay, let's go to bed…" Maka says shyly.

"O-Okay…"

We both pull the covers. Wow these sheets are soft. We just lay there for 5 minutes, then she starts snuggling up to me. She must feel safe… I put my arms around her head and kiss her fore-head as I drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight love."

_Hey guys! I hoped you liked that chapter! I'm thinking of making one for fairy tail and a OC x a person from fruits basket. I will try to post another tomorrow. I know I made an error in the chapter 4 title and the chapter 3. BlackStar and Maka have been dating for 3 weeks. Please make reviews and ideas. Thanks! _

_-musiclover2020_


End file.
